Madhouse: Rebooted
by Kalgante
Summary: A reboot to my original Madhouse story. Flippy and Nutty have finally been admitted to an asylum. Nutty can handle it, but Flippy's other self can't. With that, Just what will happen in this Madhouse! rating may rise. Taking OCs!


{Heyas dudes! It's been a veeeery long time since I've been on this part of fan fiction, let alone this story. So, yea, at the behest of a good friend of mine, I decided to continue my story Madhouse, though instead of directly continuing it, I opted to instead give it a full reboot. I have a couple reasons for this, but one of the big ones is just the fact that I imagine allot of the folks who submitted characters to me have long gone. So, I figure starting fresh, with a new cast might be a good idea. Now then, the first few parts of this will be quite similar to the original story, with variations based on the characters who show up. The rest of course. Will be completely new. So, anyway, go ahead, sit back, and get ready for some madness!... also umm... i'm take'n characters n' the stuff you gotta fill out is at the end of the chapter... :v]

"Patient 6240, Name Flippy. Admitted today from Happy Tree Town and known for having extremely violent outbursts likely linked to a severe case of PTSD sustained from his encounters from the Tiger wars. He's currently taking medication to suppress these violent tendencies but the effects seem to be minimal. I would of course recommend housing him in E Wing for those reasons" Explained a blue ferret dressed in the white outfit of an orderly.

The subject in question that he had spoken to appeared to be a burly silver furred mountain goat dressed in a distinctive white suit. His chin rested on his hands as he stared at the ferret before he began to speak.

"today you say? Well, processing certainly went quick. Now then, Flippy you say... yes, the War hero. His name has crossed this desk time and time again. I almost would have thought to see him sooner. I suppose even that town can only handle so much in the end. Yes, I do believe E Wing is the best place to keep him, though, I f course wish to see him myself. So bring him in, if you please" said the mountain goat.

"Of course sir" said the Ferret before turning to the door.

A moment later, the door opened and in came the Ferret pushing a wheeled restraint chair.

Within the chair sat a green bear wearing a green beret and bound in a straight jacket. His eyes drooped towards the floor, forlorn, radiating their sorrow. As the door closed behind them, the mountain goat rose to his feet and made his way over to the bound bear.

"Welcome Flippy. I am Mathias Timber, the Warden of Sun Crest Asylum. I have heard much about you. I can only say that I wish you had come to me sooner before it came to this. I know it may seem like allot to take in at once but I can assure you that we only wish to help. Now then, take the rest of the day to relax and try to adjust. Rest assured, we will do everything in out power to help you through this" the mountain goat explained to Flippy.

Throughout the explanation, Flippy only lazily raised his eyes to the warden, never even so much as making a sound. In a moment, he was wheeled out of the office. Afterwards, the Ferret returned alone and began to speak once again to the warden who was still on his feet.

"Now for Patient number 6241 sir. his name is Nutty. He was also admitted today by the citizens of Happy Tree Town for being a nuisance and, though never really directly tried to harm anyone, a severe form of ADHD has lead to accidental death and injury. Given that he's not really directly harmful. I would suggest B Wing as his housing for his time here" said the blue ferret.

"Hahaha, they really are trying to stamp out these issues, aren't they. I suppose that town has more than enough to deal with. I certainly hope this is about getting help for these guys as opposed to just using us as a dumping ground for their problems. I've heard a bit about Nutty though. Bit of a sugar addict if I recall. B wing sounds best for him, though, I of course, wish to see him as well" said the Warden.

Already aware of what the warden was going to request, the Ferret immediately set out to retrieve the second patient. Upon his return, he brought with him, in another restraint chair, a green squirrel with candy plastered all over his face and in a state of confusion. Just from looking at him, and from what he recalled hearing about him. The warden was somehow less compelled to say what he had said to flippy. Something told him that such formalities were probably pointless on him. Instead, the warden mostly just took the time to looking him over. As he did so Nutty stared at him though sporadically shooting his attention to whatever objects were decorating the room.

"Yes, as I thought... okay, that's enough for now. You should probably deliver them to their respective rooms. They will need time to adjust. We can give them their schedules tomorrow" said the warden to the ferret.

"I see. Of course sir" said the ferret before wheeling Nutty out of the room.

Outisde the room was Flippy alongside a yellow echidna. The echidna was also dressed as an orderly and was leaning against the wall, nearly ready to pass out.

"Arin, up and at em. I'm gonna take Flippy to E wing. The warden has requested that Nutty be transferred to B wing. If you could do that for me, that'd be great" said the Ferret.

The echidna jolted back to consciousness as the ferret had begun to speak.

"Oh, yea, sure... so, it is E wing for him huh? Gah, just glad I don't have to work that shift. Alright, I'll take care of the squirrel" said the echidna, taking the handles of the chair and wheeling it away with the ferret following suit.

Flippy could only watch as he was wheeled towards his unknown and unfamiliar destination. His eyes scanned the walls as the two walked. They were mostly white with a few decorations along them. Not completely colorless but it certainly didn't feel like home. Flippy was given the occasional curious glance from various orderlies as they moved, as well as the occasional patient. His only reponse was a halfhearted glance back. His head drooping so lazily that one could sear it would fall off at any minute.

As they continued on, Flippy did finally take note of something that seemed notably curious. A windowed room filled with toys and various critters playing with them. For a brief moment, Flippy relished the seeming familiarity of it, remembering some of the folks from town. This ended up making things a bit worse however, but in his state, he didn't seem to have the energy to bother shaking it off.

Eventually the two entered a room containing Eight corridors, all extending out like a spider web. Each one labeled a letter A through H. there was also the ninth one which they had come from reading Lobby, Reception, and guest facilities. they were of course, all separated via doors with narrow windows. Flippy and the orderly ended up making their way to the door labeled E reading High Security Ward. They passed though it quickly but it was soon followed up with another door. This one with a panel at the side. In response to this, the orderly reached into his pocket and removed a card before swiping it. This in turn opened the door and the two moved on.

Now things began to change a bit. The walls, though still painted white, had become a mixture of brick and metal, and just up ahead was yet another door. This one made of metal and quite sturdy looking with an orderly beside it. A grey cat if you want details.

"Ah, Francis. Just a sec. I'll get the door for ya" said the cat before removing his card and inserting it onto a slot. With a buzz, the door unlocked and the two make it through. On this side things began to look much different. First of all, the ceiling was much higher and the walls were lined with cells akin to those of a jail, though apparently allot roomier. It was also full of orderlies that looked allot tougher than the rest, with noticeable bulges beneath their shirts. Presumably some type of weapons. As they moved on, Flippy couldn't help but peer into the cells. They were certainly roomy but were also quite empty and dreary. It wasn't long before the two came to a stop and Flippy would be able to see a cell from the inside. The ferret who had been wheeling him stepped out from behind him and swiped his card again on a panel a couple feet to the side of the door, opening the cell. Then, another orderly joined in and they gently lifted Flippy off of the chair and brought him into the cell.

They weren't padded like some might expect, Flippy couldn't be sure, or care as to why. What he did care about though was when they removed his straight jacket. It didn't mean too much though but the fact that he could freely move his arms again was nice. The orderlies didn't waste much time closing the cell again and Flippy turned slowly towards them before the Ferret spoke.

"Well, here we are. It's not much but try to get comfortable and take some time to relax. We'll have your schedule for you tomorrow okay?" asked the ferret, looking at Flippy.

Flippy said nothing and waited for a moment before giving a slight nod. Afterward, the ferret went about his business, bringing the chair with him as Flippy stared outside the cell before turning back around. The room was mostly empty, containing only the essentials but with a comfortable looking bed. In the corner of his room however was a camera, diminishing any sense of privacy he may have had. Slowly he made his way to the bed, laying down and thinking about where he was. An asylum. He knew of his condition of course but he had lived in Happy Tree Town for years, and only now they reacted? Flippy only felt conflicted at the issue. In the end, he of course didn't want to be here. He already missed his friends, and that's all he really wanted. Though part of him knew it was for the best, another part didn't care, a part Flippy refused to acknowledge. For now, he could only wait, and despite it only being mid day, he decided to just close his eyes and get some sleep.

[aaaand that be that! Now then, as you may have surmised, this is as story all about crazies and as a result, I am taking characters who suffer from some sort of psychosis. They don't necessarily have to be violent just, you know, crazy. So, yea, here's what you've gotta fill out

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mental Condition:

Skills/Abilities:

Reason for Being Admitted:

Anything else you wanna tell me:

and that should be about it. Oh yea, and if you don't have a loony character, you are free to mess around with one you've already got and give them some sort of condition. I can also be flexible and, though this story's mostly about the asylum patience, I could maybe take an orderly or two. But, yea, submit away and get ready for some insanity!]


End file.
